


Sugar! Oneshots Collection

by mossdehart



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Android! Remus, Candy AU, Evil! Roman, Fluff but also some angst, Mad Scientist! Emile, Mermaid! Remy, Pirate! Patton, Prince! Logan, Zombie! Thomas, hero! Virgil, ill add tags later lol, one shots, witch! deceit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossdehart/pseuds/mossdehart
Summary: This is a collection of works about my Sanders Sides candy AU (@ts-sugar on tumblr).
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 7





	Sugar! Oneshots Collection

**Author's Note:**

> you ate our chocolate castle  
and when you’re done you left to search for new delicacy  
you shred my heart  
however i am not angry at all cause im chocological
> 
> (chocological - mili)

Once upon a time, there was a boy named Logan Fudgeroot. 

Logan Fudgeroot was a curious, kind young boy of 12 years of age. He was the prince of the planet Sugar, and lived in a glorious castle made of pure magic and confections. 

At least, he would be soon. 

You see, the king and queen of this world had passed about three years ago. They were both very sick, and Logan was their only son. They couldn’t possibly ask a child to rule an entire planet on his own. The idea was absurd. 

So they had Logan stay with caretakers after they passed. Distant relatives that the young boy barely knew. They certainly weren’t the nicest of people, but Logan didn’t know where else he could possibly go. 

Luckily for him, his new family had kept many of his parents possessions. Including their books. 

Logan’s parents had been very talented magic users, and had been friends with many more. There were tomes full of magical knowledge in these books. Logan managed to smuggle them away into his own collection, and studied them as often as he could. 

Logan was a very intelligent young boy. He learned very quickly, and had the patience and determination that he needed to be able to learn how to use magic. It did not take him very long to become proficient. 

One day, Logan decided that it was time for him to leave. In the middle of the night, Logan moved as many of his things as he could into a small wagon, and fled from the town he had been living in. He headed towards the only other place that he had ever been; his parent’s castle. 

Logan made his way through the woods, in a long journey that took him about a week. The woods were full of friendly fairies and animals, that helped the young prince on his journey. 

When Logan reached former home, he was sad to see the state it was in. Without his parents magic here to keep it together, the magical building was in ruins. It wasn’t much of a home anymore. But, Logan stayed there anyway. There were still so many salvageable objects and rooms. Surely it could be repaired. 

So, with his new magical abilities, that is what Logan set out to do. He created pets and friends made out of magic that could assist him, and began the creation of his new home. 

The first room created was a magical candy lab, where he would create all of the ingredients he needed to build this delicious dwelling! Logan began to create walls of marbled chocolate, honey cracker floors, sponge cake furniture... whatever his heart desired. 

Logan was alone. Magic beings of his creation weren’t sentient enough to be considered people. He wished that his parents were there to help him, but he was still happy. Lonely, but content. 

It had been a long time since he had began rebuilding his castle, but it was nearly complete. Logan stood in the middle of a long hall, a content smile on his face. He was so excited, and had put on his loveliest outfit for the occasion. 

Logan turned as glimmering gummy bears hurried past him, carrying stacks of books in their arms. They were heading towards the final room to be completed. 

The library. 

The library was something extra special. It was built right at the central of the castle, with high ceilings, big candy glaze windows, and fancy dark chocolate shelves. Logan was very proud of what he had done with the once dingy library. It was a huge improvement. 

It was very exciting to finally have somewhere fit to keep his parent’s books, and all of the other books left in the old library. Logan would be spending a lot of time there. 

Logan giggled as the bears ran down the hall, turning a corner. Just as he was about to sprint after them, something caught his attention. 

The front door to the castle, just at the end of the hall behind Logan, swung open. Someone wearing a brown cloak stumbled inside, and Logan froze. He couldn’t be sure that they were trustworthy, and this was the first time he had seen an outsider in years... 

Logan slowly approached the person, who seemed to be catching their breath. They froze when Logan approached, and started backing away. 

“Wait, no!” Logan frowned, holding his arms out. “Don’t be scared. Who are you? How did you get here?” 

The person slowly looked up at Logan, pulling back the hood to their robe. “I... I’m Juno. Juno.. Candygram. I was just... I got lost.” They whispered, eyes locked on Logan. 

Now, Logan was a smart boy, but he was still incredibly lonely. “Oh? Well... you’re welcome to stay here if you need to. Or I could help you find your way home...”

“Would.. would it be okay if I stayed here?” Juno asked, frowning as they started to look around. “Wow, this place is... big. I’ve never seen anything like it. It’s beautiful.”

Logan smiled, feeling his face flush. “Oh? Thank you, I... do you need anything? Are you hungry?”

Juno started to walk closer to Logan, eyes moving around the room. “Can you show me around? Do you live here with your parents?” 

As Juno got closer, Logan could tell that they were.. pretty small. Human, and probably around the same age that he was. 

“No, I’m pretty alone. I have pets and magic helpers, but...”

Juno nodded, grinning and taking him by the arm. “Could you show me around then? I didn’t get a good look from the outside, but I could tell this place is massive!”

“O-Oh, okay!” Logan, distracted by Juno’s grin, let them drag him around the place. Then he got excited, realizing that he finally had a friend! The first human friend that he had ever had. He needed to show the home he had built to Juno!

And so, Juno began living with Logan. There was plenty of space in the castle, and Logan was just thrilled to have them there. 

They celebrated the completion of the castle together, in Logan’s library. They drank pomegranate tea and snacked over some leftover sweets from the castle’s construction. Juno even had some suggestions on things Logan could add to the castle. A slide from the roof into the lake didn’t seem safe, but Logan was sure he could make it work. 

They began spending almost all of their time together. Logan was very intrigued by Juno, and asked a lot of questions, but it became clear very quickly that Juno wanted to keep themselves a mystery. Logan didn’t really mind; he wasn’t much of a talker either. 

The two of them stayed together for months. They were best friends. And things were perfect. 

Late one night, Logan was woken up by one of his magic helpers. They smacked him with their little jelly arms until he shot up in bed. Logan’s head swivelled around, trying to figure out what was wrong. 

That’s when he smelled smoke. 

Logan stumbled out of bed, trying to wake himself up. He was shaking, and confused. Juno wasn’t in their bed, were they okay? He ran out of the room, led by the gummy that had woken him up. 

Logan was led to the source of the smoke, and he could of dropped to the ground sobbing just looking at it. His library. His parents library. It was covered in flames. The bookshelves were melted, and the books were either charred or covered in the melted remains of the room. 

Logan held his hands out in front of him, as he began casting spells. He knew small water summoning spells, and one that could put out small fires, but he had not prepared for something like this. It took him a long time before the fire was finally out.

Logan was exhausted, and a little dizzy from breathing in so much smoke. But the only thing on his mind now was Juno. Where were they? Were they okay? He spent the rest of the night searching the castle. But Juno was just.. gone. 

They had left the castle, and just never came back. Logan didn’t try to follow them, as he had absolutely no clue where they could have gone. 

Logan’s heartbreak only worsened when he began trying to salvage books from the library. That’s when he realized that a chunk of his collection were missing. 

The books his parents had written were gone. There was no trace of them. Logan didn’t want to believe that Juno could have taken them, but it was the only logical conclusion. 

Logan put off reconstruction of the library in order to build a fence. A magic fence surrounding his castle, to keep others from finding him. He just couldn’t risk that happening again. 

Logan also decided that he couldn’t risk going outside of the castle, so he locked up for good. His magic servants could bring him any food from outside that he needed, so there was no need to leave. 

In Logan’s eyes, the outside world was not to be trusted. He had everything that he needed right where he was, so it was not worth the risk to ever leave. He knows very little of the outside world that he is meant to rule, and feels that is for the best. 

Besides, they’re probably doing fine without them. 

And somewhere on the border of the shrinking forest this magic castle is contained in, we see bright lights, smoky fields, and the smile of a man dressed in white. 

The End


End file.
